


Twenty Four Hours

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Prompt: Fred casts a charm, causing mistletoe to follow Hermione around for the next 24 hours. He then painstakingly makes sure that he's the only person she sees for that next 24 hours. Chaos ensues.I may not have followed the prompt too well, this one kind of got away from me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [underthemistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/underthemistletoe) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Fred casts a charm, causing mistletoe to follow Hermione around for the next 24 hours. He then painstakingly makes sure that he's the only person she sees for that next 24 hours. Chaos ensues.
> 
> **The lovely konusi translated Twenty-Four Hours into Russian! Read it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6000797.**

 

It was Christmas hols of his seventh year and he was relaxing in the bedroom he shared with his brother George when the door burst open and George bounded in.

“Gred, I have a great idea,” George announced, moving Fred’s legs and sitting on the bed at his feet.

“Yeah, Forge? What’s that?” Fred asked as he sat up and looked at his twin.

“Well, we were thinking about new products for the joke shop, I was thinking about somehow improving on enchanted mistletoe. Now it just hangs above you until someone else walks into its sphere and doesn’t let either party leave without a kiss. What if we could make it follow someone around? Or make it last longer so that not just a kiss satisfies the charm?” George was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Hmm, it could work, do you have any mistletoe? We could run some experiments while we’re home for the next few weeks.” Fred was thinking furiously about how he could use this to his advantage when George pulled several bunches of mistletoe out from behind his back.

“Voila!”

Fred laughed and they began discussing various charms to use, and experimenting on the bunches of mistletoe. Fred didn’t tell George, but he had a separate experiment that he was planning to run with this mistletoe. He was pretty sure that he could charm a bunch to follow Hermione around the Burrow. Then, all he’d have to do is be the only one around for her to kiss to be free of the charm. He was almost positive he could make this work.

**Hour 1**

Hermione was in the sitting room, working on some homework for the new term when she felt something hit the top of her head, and she looked up and found a sprig of mistletoe. _How did that get there? And who put it there?_ She tried to stand up to grab it, but as soon as she was on her feet, the charm on the mistletoe pushed her back into the couch. It looked like she was just going to have to wait for someone to assist her. Which was fine, really, she had plenty of essays to write.

Fred spied on the whole scene from the stairs, seeing that the sitting room was empty; he strolled in to chat with Hermione.

“‘Mione, you aren’t working on school work already are you?” Fred asked as he grinned at her.

“Fred, oh, thank Merlin! I seem to have attracted a bit of mistletoe,” she pointed up and Fred looked at the mistletoe, a twinkle in his eyes. “I can’t stand up. I need someone to help release me from the charm.” Her cheeks reddened.

Fred nodded. He prodded the mistletoe a bit with his wand, for show really, and then attempted to step away from Hermione. But it seems the mistletoe was working perfectly, he had only taken a step and was thrown back to Hermione, landing in her lap.

“Ooof, Fred get off!”

Fred chuckled at her, “Sure thing, let’s just break this charm first, eh?”

He leaned down and gave her a very light peck on her lips. Then sprang up and took several steps to make sure the charm was broken. It apparently was as he was able to move away and the mistletoe above Hermione’s head had disappeared.

She looked up, then looked back at him and smiled. “Thanks, Fred.”

“Anytime Hermione,” he winked at her and walked out of the sitting room eyeing his watch. As long as the charm worked according to his plan, he had fifty-five minutes until he had to find her again.

**Hour 2**

Hermione had been studying when Harry and Ron begged her to come outside for a snowball fight, she finally conceded and went upstairs to the room she shared with Ginny to get her cold weather gear. When she was about to leave Ginny’s room, she felt some foreign magic wash over her and she couldn’t move any closer to the door. She looked up, there was that blasted mistletoe hanging above her head, again!

She sighed, she would just have to wait for someone to come and save her, again.

Meanwhile, Fred was racing through the Burrow looking for Hermione, it was about that time, the mistletoe would be back, and he needed to be there so he could free her. He asked Harry where she was and finally, he knocked on Ginny’s bedroom door.

“Come in!” Hermione shouted when she heard the knock.

“Fred! Oh, thank Merlin! You’re here to save me again!” She chuckled, slightly embarrassed by her predicament. “This blasted mistletoe has me caught again. It’s so strange! I didn’t even think there was any mistletoe in the Burrow and here I am, caught by it twice in one morning!”

Fred smirked at her, “Of course, I’ll help you Hermione. That’s what friends are for, after all.”

He walked up to the witch and cupped one of her cheeks, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She must not have been expecting that reaction from him, because she gasped and her eyes widened, just before he leaned down and covered her mouth with his own. This time, he slipped his tongue out and along the seam of her mouth before he felt the magic of the mistletoe lessen.

When he pulled back, Hermione still had her eyes closed and was leaning slightly forward like she wanted to keep kissing him. Which Fred was happy to oblige her, he leaned down and kissed her again, this time the kiss deepened and she opened her mouth to him. Just as the kiss was getting heated, there was a knock on the door.

“‘Mione?” Ron called.

Fred groaned to himself and stepped back from his little brother’s best friend. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

She mouthed “Thanks” at him and called out to Ron, “Coming! Just had to find my scarf!” And turned to hustle out of Ginny’s room.

Fred stayed standing there. That had not what he had been expecting. He wanted the little bookworm, but the way she responded, he had thought she would be much more reluctant than she apparently was. He glanced down at his watch. Forty-five minutes until he had to rescue her again.

**Hour 3**

Hermione had just finished building a snowman with Ginny when Harry and Ron challenged them to a snowball fight. Ginny and she were working on their plan when the twins came out to join them. The twins decided to split up to make the teams even three versus three and Fred happily chose Ginny and Hermione’s team.

As the fight devolved into running, screaming, and pushing each other, Hermione once again found herself stuck by mistletoe. She had been hiding behind a large tree when the mistletoe struck and nobody could see her. She found it so odd that this same sprig of mistletoe kept finding her, usually once mistletoe had gotten a victim, and it either stayed where it was originally hung, or it disappeared entirely. This one seemed to be following her around.

She thought back to the other two times she had been stuck and looked at her watch. There was definitely a pattern, it seemed almost every hour, at the same time, the mistletoe would find her and she would be stuck.

That must mean someone has charmed it that way. She didn’t get a chance to explore that thought any further and Fred popped his head around the trunk of the tree.

“‘Mione! What are you doing back here hiding?” He grinned at her, a snowball in his hand. Hermione pointed above her head and Fred’s grin got wider.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” he winked at her and dropped the snowball.

He walked properly around the tree and stood before her, her back to the tree trunk.

“Fred, what did you do?” Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips. Getting ready to scold him. Before she could say anything more, Fred moved in and grabbed her by the waist. He lowered his head and covered her lips with his. She gasped at the sudden move, and he took advantage sliding his tongue into her mouth. He tasted like sugar and light, he smirked as she returned the kiss, and she pulled his head down to deepen the kiss to wipe the smirk off his face. He groaned as he let her take control and pushed her back against the tree trunk.

“Gred! Where are you?” George shouted from afar.

Fred stepped back and looked at Hermione with a mischievous glint in his eye, “See you soon.” Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn’t keep the grin off her lips.

**Hour 4**

The snowball fight had ended shortly after Fred and Hermione’s last kiss and they had all tromped inside for some hot chocolate and biscuits. Hermione was enjoying hers in the dining room, _Hogwarts, A History_ open in front of her to her favorite passage describing the laying of the cornerstone. She was idly watching the snow fall out of the window and stirring her hot chocolate. The rest of the group had gathered in the den for a game of Exploding Snap.

She got up to wash her teacup out at the sink, after she was finished; she turned to leave the kitchen and join the others and was promptly stuck again. She looked at her watch; it had been an hour since the last time she was stuck. She waited for Fred to show his face as he always seemed to.

She didn’t have to wait long, soon enough, Fred came strolling in the kitchen with his hands in his pockets and he was whistling.

“Fred Weasley! Tell me what exactly did you do to this mistletoe?” She asked pointing at the sprig floating above her head.

“I charmed it.” He grinned at her. “We’re working on some products for our joke shop. George had the brilliant idea to see if we could charm mistletoe into doing more than just hanging there and trapping people. This is one of my charms.”

He looked so proud of himself, and truly it was a magnificent spell. The mistletoe wasn’t always there, but every hour, it showed up, back over her head, which meant it had to have a targeting component to the spell and that was pretty advanced work. She couldn’t help but be impressed.

“And how long will it be following me around? Can I expect you to waltz into each of my classes come term to snog me?” She asked him with an arched brow and her hands on her hips.

Fred laughed, “No, it should wear off in a day or so. I designed it for twenty-four hours, we’re at hour four, we’ve got twenty to go.” He leered at her.

“Fred! What about tonight when we’re sleeping?” She asked, her face reddening.

“Well, I imagine I’ll just have to wake you up Sleeping Beauty style in the morning,” He winked at her.

“Honestly,” she huffed crossing her arms. “Couldn’t you have chosen someone else to test this product on? I didn’t agree to this.”

“But, ‘Mione, you’re the only girl here I’m not related to!” Fred protested and moved closer, putting his hands on her waist.

She rolled her eyes at him and tugged his head towards hers. As she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his, she felt her heart lurch in her chest. She was worried, the more she kissed him, the more she wanted to kiss him. He had just been testing a product out on her. It’s not like he was declaring himself her boyfriend or that he was interested in her. Before she could think too long on it though, she heard him groan and he backed her up to the counter. He grasped her waist and sat her on the countertop. Now she was slightly above him, she draped her hands along his shoulders and pulled him close; he stepped between her legs, his hands wandering up and down her back as their kiss intensified.

Fred slowly pulled back and looked up at her. His gaze was hazy with lust and he was panting a bit. She grinned down at him while she twirled her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck.

“‘Mione, you’ve got this kissing thing down,” he told her his voice husky. She giggled lightly and licked her lips. His eyes dropped to follow the movement of her tongue. She bit her lip when he looked back up at her.

“You are going to be the death of me, witch,” he muttered and leaned in to capture her lips once more. She moaned at the contact and he pulled her even closer, pressing his hands against her back so that she arched up into him.

**Hour 5**

Dinner at the Burrow had commenced, it was a noisy affair, with so many people in one room, each holding their own conversations. Suddenly, someone was kicking Fred’s ankle, he looked up and Hermione pointed at her watch. He looked at his own and jumped a bit, _Shite! The mistletoe is going to strike any moment now!_

Hermione hopped up and made some vague excuse about the loo and left the dining room. Fred gave her a moment, before he too left the table. He didn’t see George eyeing them both with a knowing gleam in his eye.

Fred found Hermione halfway up the stairs to the loo. She was stuck in the middle of the staircase and the mistletoe was hanging above her head. When she heard him on the stairs she turned around to glare at him.

“Really, Fred, this is getting quite ridiculous.” Her arms were crossed over her chest and she even stomped her foot. Fred thought she looked adorable.

“‘Mione, only a few more hours! And soon it’ll be bedtime. You’ll be fine in your bed.” He started to explain.

“And what if I need the loo in the middle of the night? And what about the morning? I’m always up before Ginny. She’ll see the mistletoe above me!”

Fred frowned in thought, he hadn’t thought about that. “Well, maybe you could fall asleep on the couch? Nobody would disturb you and once everyone was asleep, I could come back down to the sitting room too.” He smiled up at her.

She narrowed her eyes, “I’ll think about it. Now come kiss me, I really do need the loo.”

Fred smirked and stepped onto the same stair she was on so he could look down at her. He loved looking down at her, her chocolaty brown eyes would widen, it was so beautiful.

He cupped her cheek with one hand and leaned in slowly, pressing a very light kiss to her lips. She sighed and pressed her lips harder against his, then swept her tongue along his bottom lip. He couldn’t hold back and pushed his hand to the nape of her neck to direct her head into a better position as he slanted his lips above hers, taking full control of the kiss. His other hand was at her waist, pulling her closer, it slipped down and he grasped her bum. She gasped at the contact and clutched her hands into his sweater at his chest. He loved how responsive she was; she seemed to lose herself in his kisses. He knew he could easily lose himself in her kisses. She pulled back from him, her hand still clutching the front of his sweater.

She bit her lip and looked down, “Fred, I-” she started when they heard someone tromping down the hallway toward the stairs; Fred stepped back and waved Hermione forward.

“See you in an hour,” he grinned at her and headed down the stairs, while she headed up for the loo.

**Hours 6, 7, & 8**

Dinner was just over and the rest of the Weasley’s had gathered in the sitting room to listen to Celestina Warbeck’s Christmas Concert on the Wizarding Wireless. Hermione made her excuses, saying she wanted to write her parents and was sitting in Ginny’s room, thinking about Fred Weasley.

He had always been nice to her, and she had to admit to herself she had a bit of a crush on him. And he was brilliant, really brilliant. He may apply those skills to making joke products and pranks, but that didn’t make him any less brilliant. And his kisses, they set her blood on fire. But he was just testing a product on her. And as mad as she could be that he did that without her permission, most of her was really glad about it. She would never have gotten the opportunity to kiss him otherwise.

She glanced down at her watch, just as someone knocked on Ginny’s door.

“Come in!” She called, knowing it would be Fred. She looked up and sure enough, the mistletoe was hanging out above her head.

Fred walked in smiling at her and closed the door behind her.

“Concert’s going to go on for at least another hour, we may have a few hours away from everyone,” he grinned playfully.

She couldn’t help it, she grinned back at him.

“We may not want to get caught in Ginny’s room though, so let’s get you free and then we can go up to Charlie’s old room,” he sat down next to her on the bed. He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to him as he kissed her. She immediately deepened the kiss, draping her arms over his shoulders.

He pulled back and looked up, the mistletoe was gone. He grinned at her and stood, holding his hand out to her. She smiled, blushed a bit, and took it. He led her up the stairs to Charlie’s old room. Mrs. Weasley kept it functional for when Charlie, Percy, or Bill stayed, but it was also right under the attic and about as far as you could get from the rest of the house.

He pulled her inside and then whipped out his wand locking the door and putting a silencing charm on it. She raised her eyebrow at him.

He smirked, “Just in case.” He pulled her to him and kissed her again. She was thrilled that even without the mistletoe trapping her, he was kissing her. Maybe that meant he really did like her? And it wasn’t just testing a joke product? She hoped so. She sighed into his kiss and he pulled her closer.

Suddenly she was falling backwards, he had pushed her back onto Charlie’s bed, she bounced once and then he was covering her with his body. His mouth was at her ear and he was breathing heavily as he tugged on her lobe with his teeth. She arched up into him and he responded by grinding his hips into hers. She could feel that he was hard, his length pressed into her belly. It was thrilling that she was having this effect on him. He continued exploring the skin of her neck and placed a nip on her collarbone, his hands were running up and down her sides. She desperately wanted those hands on her bare skin. She pushed at his shoulders and he sat up a bit, looking at her quizzically.

She grasped the bottom of her jumper and pulled it over her head. She lay there panting slightly in just her cotton white bra. Fred looked at her so long, she started to get embarrassed and turned her head away reaching for her jumper.

“Don’t,” he told her, pulling his own jumper over his head so his chest was bare as well.

“Gods, Hermione, you are so beautiful,” he murmured as he leaned down and began kissing along her bra line, his hands sweeping up her bare sides and over her stomach. His hands were so warm, he tentatively cupped one breast and she mewled and arched into his hand. She was biting her lip and her eyes were closed tight, reveling in the sensations he was causing.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips back to hers. She wanted to taste him again. His fingertips swept along the top of her trousers, dipping beneath the waistline. She wanted them gone, so she reached down and began unbuttoning them. As she pushed them off her hips, he broke their kiss and looked down at her again.

“Are you sure?” He asked she could hear the concern in his voice. She smiled at him and nodded.

“Yes, Fred, I’m sure.” She began working on the buttons on his own trousers, he reached down to help her, and then he lay on top of her in just his shorts. She loved the weight of him, pressing her into the bed. They looked at each other for a moment, both had silly grins on their faces when Fred heard a rustling above their heads and looked up.

The mistletoe was back. Hermione followed his gaze and then looked back at Fred and grinned.

“Best invention yet,” he told her as he leaned down to capture her lips once more. They soon forgot about the mistletoe and reveled in the experience.

Fred’s hands were everywhere, and Hermione was reveling in the new sensations. He kissed his way down her throat and to her breasts, kissing along her bra cups. She shifted up and unhooked her bra; Fred pulled the straps off her arms and threw the bra behind them. She giggled at his antics and soon his hands were on her breasts. Hermione threw her head back, arching into his hands and moaned. Fred ground into her in response. He leaned down and nipped at one of her nipples, Hermione felt lightning race between her nipples and her clit. She had never felt so on fire before. Fred plucked at one nipple with his lips, licking and sucking, while using his fingers on the other. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and ground into his length. She could feel the tension winding tighter and tighter.

“Come for me, ‘Mione,” Fred murmured as he pumped his hips into hers. His cock was at just the right spot and hit her clit with each pump of his hips.

Hermione came with a low groan, arching her back and pushing her breasts deeper into Fred’s chest. He grasped her hips and pumped once, twice, three more times and he was coming too with a low moan.

“‘Mione,” he panted at her as he lay on top. She looked up at him with lazy, hazy eyes and grinned. He grinned back and kissed the tip of her nose. He grabbed his wand and cleaned them both up, then pulled the covers up over them both. He cradled her into him. Hermione snuggled down deep and fell into a light doze.

She woke up an indeterminate amount of time later to little licks and nips to her stomach, she half sat up and saw Fred between her legs again and heading south. She looked above her head and saw the mistletoe was back.

“Fred, the mistletoe is back,” she told him.

“I know, I’ve got you right where I want you,” he replied as he slid her knickers off her hips and down her legs.

He settled his face at the juncture of her legs and smirked up at her. He grabbed his wand and renewed the silencing charm.

“Just in case,” he said. Then he licked her center and Hermione saw stars. She had never had anyone do that to her before and she couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. She wasn’t sure what he was doing exactly, but she knew she never wanted to stop. His mouth was soft and warm on her clit. Suddenly she felt a finger enter her and she keened, bucking her hips. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her still and sucked on her clit and she was coming again.

As she came down, he slowly kissed his way back up her body. Finally reaching her lips and snogging her fully. She could taste herself on him. She thought that would have disgusted her, but instead she could feel the heat pooling in her belly again. It was arousing. He pulled back and looked up, she followed his gaze. The mistletoe was gone. For now.

“Let’s get you back to Ginny’s room before we’re both missed,” he said with a grin, hopping off of her and gathering up their clothes.

They dressed in silence, and fears and doubts started plaguing Hermione again. She was sure he was just in this for a bit of fun. She started to scold herself for being so free with him. It was hard to regret, but they weren’t in a relationship, and now he wouldn’t want to be in a relationship, she just knew it.

She had been biting her lip as she pulled on her socks and stood up. Fred turned to her and grinned, reaching for her hips, he pulled her into another scorching kiss. He pulled back and grasped her hand, heading for the door. Hermione followed behind him, lost in her thoughts.

**Hours 9 through 16**

Hermione sat up for a while in Ginny’s room thinking about everything that had transpired throughout the day. Then she looked at her watch and realized the mistletoe would be back in twenty minutes. She rushed through her bedtime routine and snuggled into bed, just as the mistletoe appeared above her. She decided the best thing to do would be to sleep; hopefully Fred would be by in the morning to release her. And if not him, maybe Ginny could help out, or find one of the boys.

She slept fitfully, dreaming of a red haired boy who was laughing at her. She woke several times, the mistletoe stayed above her.

Early in the morning, the sun wasn’t even up yet, but Hermione was. She lay in bed thinking, when Ginny’s door slowly creaked open and Fred’s head peered around it looking for her. When he spotted her, he grinned and placed a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He entered the room fully and slowly closed the door behind him. He tiptoed to Hermione’s bed and sat down on the edge of it. He didn’t say a word as he cupped the back of her neck and leaned in for a kiss. As soon as Hermione felt the magic of the mistletoe release her, she pulled back and rolled over, away from Fred. She was pretty sure he was using her, and that felt really icky. She just wanted the next eight hours to be done and over with. She was sure, the more Fred kissed her, the harder she was going to fall for him.

She heard Ginny’s door close again and sighed deeply. Now was as good a time as any to get up, while she still could. She gathered her things and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

**Hour 17**

Hermione was drinking tea in the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren’t even up yet, but it did sound like someone else had just started their turn in the bathroom. She heard a rustle and looked up, the mistletoe. She sighed and waited for Fred to come save her.

She didn’t have to wait long; soon he bounded through the door, still dressed in his pajamas.

“‘Morning ‘Mione! How are you?” He asked, very solicitous and seeming to be in an excellent mood.

Hermione just grunted. She was resigned. She just wanted to get this whole day over with. Maybe she could write her parents and see if she could cut her holiday with the Weasley’s short. She didn’t particularly want to be stuck in a house with Fred for the next two weeks.

Fred frowned at her. He thought they had had a good time the night before. He couldn’t understand her reaction. He leaned in and gave her a very sweet kiss. Again, as soon as Hermione felt the magic dissipate, she pulled away. She got up and rinsed out her teacup and left the kitchen without saying another word.

**Hour 18**

Hermione had retreated to the little used front sitting room. The Weasley’s hardly ever ventured into this part of the house. It was what Mrs. Weasley liked to say, ‘for company’, which meant, off limits for normal, everyday use. This made it a perfect hiding spot for Hermione. She had grabbed her Transfiguration text and was working on an essay that was due when term started again.

She stood to stretch and was immediately pushed down into her chair. The damned mistletoe was above her again. She was getting quite morose about this whole situation. She didn’t have the freedom to move about, and she still had six more hours until she was free. She didn’t think she could last that long. Maybe she could just hide outside somewhere for six hours? Maybe in the shed Mr. Weasley tinkers in?

She had just finished that thought, when Fred found her again.

“‘Mione, what are you doing in here? You know how mum is about this room,” Fred walked toward her. He wasn’t grinning this time. He had a frown on his face.

“Hi Fred,” Hermione replied, looking back down at her Transfiguration essay.

He sat down next to her and grasped her chin gently, then pulled her head up so she could meet his eyes.

“Did I do something wrong, Hermione?” His face was marred with concern.

“Of course not,” she replied. She didn’t plan to elaborate. It was embarrassing enough to have a massive crush on your best friend’s older brother. And after what they had gotten up to last night… well, it had her blushing now just thinking about it. She slid her eyes down; she couldn’t bear to even look him in the eyes.

Fred’s lips descended on hers, the kiss was gentle, but Hermione didn’t return it. She just let it happen. It was a bit of an experiment. She wondered if she didn’t return the kiss if the magic would break, she soon found out. As the magic disappeared she pulled away and started gathering up her things.

“Hermione, wait,” Fred called as she rushed out of the room. Hermione didn’t wait. She rushed up to Ginny’s room, thankfully Ginny wasn’t there, and sat on her bed and cried.

**Hour 19 and 20**

Hermione had been hiding in Ginny’s room all morning. Fred had not come to find her at hour 19. So she was stuck on her bed. She had finished her Transfiguration essay thirty minutes ago. And now was reading ahead. She would have liked to start working on her Charms homework, but those books were out of reach. She was stuck until someone came in the room to release her. She sighed heavily. At least it was hour twenty. That meant there was only four more hours of this torture. Maybe she could convince her parents to drive up to Ottery St. Catchpole tonight to pick her up. She was sure they would love to see her. Just as she was beginning a letter to them, the door to Ginny’s room burst open.

It was George, which surprised her. He eyed the mistletoe above her head for a moment. She didn’t say anything, just waited.

“So that’s what’s got his knickers in a twist,” George said. Hermione was confused. Did Fred have his knickers in a twist about something? What about?

“What are you talking about, George?” She asked him, pulling her Transfiguration text over the letter she had began to her parents.

“Fred is in a right mood about something, but won’t tell me. I see you are stuck under some mistletoe, how long have you been stuck?”

“About an hour and a half,” Hermione admitted. George just grunted in reply, he opened the door again, and left.

“Fat lot of help you are,” Hermione muttered, pulling out her letter again. She hadn’t gotten very far before the door opened once more and Fred stumbled inside. It almost seemed like someone pushed him. Then the door was slammed shut and warded. Hermione felt the magic wash over her.

Fred looked at her grumpily.

“You still pissed at me?” he asked.

“What?! I’m not angry at you,” Hermione retorted, feeling herself start to get angry with him. What was with his attitude?

“Could have fooled me, Hermione. We had an amazing night last night, then this morning you are quiet, and sullen, and quite the cold fish.” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

“Fred Weasley! Did you just call me a cold fish?” Now Hermione was angry, her hair was sparking, she couldn’t stand up, but she put her hands on her hips and glared up at him.

“If the shoe fits,” he told her snottily.

Now Hermione was livid, she was so mad she could feel herself shaking and feel the tears in her eyes.

“If that’s what you think of me, Fred Weasley, then you can get the hell out of this room right now!” She would have stomped her foot if she wasn’t stuck sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“Fine!” He shouted, and then pulled out his wand, unwarded the door, and left. Slamming the door behind him.

Hermione dissolved into tears after he had left.

**Hours 21 and 22**

Hermione had finished the letter to her parents. She’d also finished her Transfiguration book. And she was bored out of her mind. Nobody had been back up after Fred had left. She looked at her watch; it was getting to be past lunch time. Hermione was hungry, but the house was quiet. She didn’t know if that’s because George’s silencing spell was still in effect, of if that everyone was out.

The door to Ginny’s room opened and George peeked his head around.

“Fred’s not in here with you?” He asked with some surprise.

“He’s not, and he hasn’t released me. I’m hungry and I need the loo. Are you going to help me out here?” She asked him, arching an eyebrow at him. She was not in the mood for games.

George blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Umm, hmm, let me see if I can find Fred,” he told her and quickly left.

Hermione groaned.

**Hour 23**

Finally, the door opened once more and George and Fred both walked in. Fred looked angry and unhappy. Hermione tried to not care, but she couldn’t. She wanted to know what was bothering him. She realized that she had it bad. This was not good, she thought to herself.

“Fred has something to tell you,” George told her.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Fred.

“‘Mione, I, umm, I just wanted to apologize-” he started.

She cut him off, “Fred Weasley! I have been sitting here for five hours! I’m hungry and I need the loo! Get your arse over here and kiss me!” She demanded, slapping the bed with her hands for emphasis.

 

Fred looked embarrassed by his actions and George pushed him Hermione’s way. As soon as he got within reach, Hermione pulled him forward and kissed him long and hard. As soon as she felt the magic wash over she pushed Fred away and leapt up. She was out the door and across the hall to the loo before Fred or George could say anything else.

Once she was done in the loo she peaked her head around the door and saw that Fred and George were gone. She crept out and headed to the kitchen for something to eat.

**Hour 24**

Hermione was hiding in Mr. Weasley’s muggle tinkering shed. She hadn’t had a chance to send her parents letter yet, but she hoped once the twenty-four hours was over with. She could get it sent and get out of here. She had no idea what she was going to tell Harry and Ron. But there was no way she could stick around and be back to being Fred’s little brothers best friend after the last day.

She had been toying with a radio that Mr. Weasley had taken apart when the door opened and Fred stepped in. Just as he closed the door behind him, the mistletoe appeared above her head again.

And she was stuck, facing the work bench and away from the door. She turned back around and groaned, banging her head on the bench in front of her. She could get through this. This was hour twenty-four. She just needed one little kiss then she was free. She’d get home and have two whole weeks to nurse her heartbreak before having to see him again when term started. Why did it have to be Ron’s older brother?

“‘Mione, you have to talk to me. What is going on?” Fred asked her, walking behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged him off and looked at him over her shoulder.

“Can we get this over with?” She asked glumly. “I can’t turn around. I’m ready to be done with this dumb mistletoe.”

Fred sighed, grabbed her chin and kissed her. She tried to pull back from him when the mistletoe’s magic let her go, but he wouldn’t let her. He grasped her hips and spun her around to face him. Then he picked her up and set her atop of the workshop bench, stepping between her knees and holding her close. All the while deepening the kiss. Hermione couldn’t help but to melt into him. He was such a good kisser, she couldn’t hold on to her resolve.

“‘Mione,” he moaned as he kissed his way down her throat. Hermione shook her head in order to clear it and pushed him away.

“Fred, don’t. The mistletoe is gone. You can stop now.” She told him straightening her jumper and making to hop off of the workbench, but Fred didn’t back up. He put his hands on either side of her on the workbench. Blocking her in.

Fred ran a hand through his hair. “‘Mione, I don’t know what I did wrong, but I want you. I want to be with you. I thought you would have figured that out by now!”

“Wait, what? This was what, just so you had an excuse to kiss me?” She asked. She tried not to feel too hopeful.

“Yes! I’ve been dying to kiss you for months. When George decided to experiment with the mistletoe charm, I figured this would be the perfect way to get to kiss you over and over again,” he admitted a bit sheepishly. “And last night, ‘Mione, wow. You have to know I wouldn’t act like that with just anyone.”

Hermione blushed. She should have known better.

Fred looked at her, “Is that why you were so upset with me? Hermione! I am half in love with you! No way would I use you like that!”

Hermione sighed, her heart was happy. Fred liked her! She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for another round of kisses. After several more minutes of kissing, Fred led her out of Mr. Weasley’s shed, holding her hand. He didn’t even drop it once they left. It looked like they would be going public. Hermione couldn’t believe it; this was going to be the best Christmas hols ever!


End file.
